


A Fundamental Shift

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/F, First Time, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was shift.</p></blockquote>





	A Fundamental Shift

Willow knows herself.

When she's excited or scared or worried or jubilant, her words stutter out of her mouth faster than they can be caught, her hands fly around no longer subject to gravity, her body vibrates in anticipation. She's the very definition of a sugar high.

Right this second she's excited, frightened, joyous and yes, even worried. But although she's about to change her own perception of who she is, what she feels most is a calming peace. This is the best thing she's ever done.

She smiles at Tara and reaches for her body for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was shift.


End file.
